pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/W Devastating Smiter
Hello boys and girls, today I have the infamous Devastating Smiter to show you, I hope you like my creation and have a lot of fun and most importantly, success, with it. frostels 17:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Needs strength of honor and smiter's boon. They kick so much ass in PvP now. Necromas 17:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I expected Holy Strike and Stonesoul Strike. But no... Son i am disappoint. (also hai necromas :3)--Pirate 18:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You are lying! I never hit you! You are tearing me apart, Pirate! Necromas 18:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Take it easy.--Pirate 19:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Seems to be lacking mending. McMullen 01:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Don't be silly, Mending has no place in PvP... frostels 16:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't be a troll, Mending is the most energy efficient heal. McMullen 02:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::So this is what PvX has become... a massive troll's nest. --BlazingBurdy 09:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No trolling here, just quality builds. frostels 15:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Good luck with this build in RA. Hope you are prepare for your teammate swearings.Thedukesd 11:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Would it be asking too much for an intelligent individual to comment on how this build actually works rather than joking around like idiots? 04:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::The ones that are joking around aren't the idiots. Try and think about that. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 04:15, November 18 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well the build don't really work. If you get wins trust me you are the one carried by your team. And I'm not joking at all, go with this build in RA and see how the enemy team will laugh and how your team will react when it will see how you are playing.Thedukesd 13:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It is much more GvG oreintated I must admit, but it does work fine in RA, alongside a monk you will never lose. frostels 14:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You need to get in RA in a party with a healer (most of the time you end up in parties without a healer). Also the other monk must not leave when he see you. If there is no melee in your party you will be kinda weak at damage. The fact that noone will die it's not enough, you can fail to kill someone from the other party and they can refuse to resign. Also if the other party manage to kill someone your party will have only 2 ress skills, and if they kill one with ress skill the other attacker will be busy ressing and you will not really have presure on the other team while he is ressing. Balthazar's Spirit will only help an esurge mesmer. The maintanable ench are also a problem.Thedukesd 17:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It works great in RA, you're just doing it wrong duke.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 18:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Just plain failure. ::was fun knock-locking sins in AB. pew pew 13:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC)